


I Love You Bear-y Much

by hmg621



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Steve is a good boyfriend, Valentine's Day, in this house we love and support billy hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmg621/pseuds/hmg621
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Harringrove Heart-On (2021), Harringrove Week of Love





	I Love You Bear-y Much

Steve used to love Valentine's Day. His dad would get his mom two dozen red roses and a piece of jewelry every year without fail. Even after his parents didn't seem to be in love anymore, there were always flowers and jewelry on Valentine's Day.

When Steve and Nancy were together, he thought he'd go all out for her. They were in love after all. But then Nancy started talking about Valentine's Day just being a way for corporations to make more money and how the whole thing was devoid of any real sentiment. Steve didn't want to argue with her, but he did get her a small bouquet of flowers anyways. 

When Steve started dating Billy, he knew that certain things would be different. They couldn't hold hands in public or go on anything that looked too much like a date. They definitely couldn't kiss anytime they felt like it. And even though Steve was starting to be privileged enough to see Billy's soft side, he knew his boyfriend was still a tough-guy. It didn't help when Billy was talking to Steve while decorations were being put up in the halls.

"I can't believe they're putting all this crap up," Billy said. 

Steve sighed, knowing the kind of argument that was coming, "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ with it. It's just a holiday for chicks, that's all."

"How do you figure?"

"I mean it's a holiday designed for girls. With all the pink and red and the glitter. And guys having to give girls flowers and chocolates and... fucking teddy bears all in the hopes of getting laid. It's just all so... lame." Billy knew how Steve felt about the word 'bullshit'.

Before Steve could even think of a rebuttal, the bell rang and they parted ways.

A few days later, Billy tagged along with Steve as he went grocery shopping. They'd gotten separated about ten minutes ago and now Steve was wandering the aisles looking for his wayward boyfriend. He finally spotted him, but stopped and hid around the corner when he saw what Billy was doing.

Steve peered around the shelves and watched as Billy looked at the wall of Valentine's stuff. He seemed to be reading some cards and all the things the boxes of chocolates said. Steve couldn't quite get a clear view of Billy without giving away that he was spying, but it looked to him that Billy looked a little happy and a little sad. He watched Billy pick up a stuffed bear holding a heart and run his fingers over it softly, almost lovingly. With a sad smile, he put the bear back on the shelf and turned towards the end of the aisle. Steve knew he didn't have time to move, so he came around the corner.

"Oh, there you are."

Billy startled, "Hey. Uh, I was looking for you."

"Well you found me."

"Great. Are you done? Can we finally get out of here?"

"Yep. Let's go."

As they walked down the aisle towards checkout, Steve glanced over at where Billy had been and spotted the bear.

\-----

Valentine's Day was on a Thursday this year, so that meant the whole school was nothing but hand-outs of cards and chocolates, and couples making-out against lockers. When Billy got to his locker after lunch, it was stuffed almost full with cards and notes. He started opening them. He wasn't looking for particular handwriting as he tossed them on the ground. No. And he wasn't disappointed when he got to the last card and still hadn't seen the one he wanted. Definitely not. It's not like they had made any grand plans or anything. Or even talked about today, except for Billy to nearly call it bullshit. He just kind of thought that Steve would at least have tried to sneak a card into his locker. There's a card in Billy's backpack that he was going to sneak to Steve. Maybe with a Valentine's Day blowjob.

The truth is, Billy thought that being with Steve meant he would finally get to have a Valentine's Day. Even though it meant no one else could know about it. But it was just a girl holiday anyways, so what did it matter?

Billy slammed his locker shut and left the mess on the ground. He was disappointed, but he knew he couldn't show that so he went to his default. Angry. He wasn't actually angry at Steve and he knew that they would hang out tonight while both of their parents pretended to be in love. So what if he sulked the rest of the day? You can't prove anything. 

The final bell rang and everyone practically flew out of the school. Billy had only seen Steve once all day and that was from across the hall. He was dragging his feet a little on his way out, hoping to catch Steve. When he got to his car, he saw a card under his wiper blade. He picked it up and saw the inside wasn't signed, but there were two little hearts drawn at the bottom. He figured it was from Steve, assuming he hadn't signed it to be on the safe side. He hoped it was from Steve. He unlocked his door and saw sitting in his seat a stuffed bear. Not just any stuffed bear, but the exact one he had been looking at in the store, with the heart in his hands that said ‘I love you bear-y much’. Now he knew it was from Steve. He got in his car and raced to Loch Nora. 

Little did he know that Steve was waiting there for him with flowers.


End file.
